Man'Kind Last Hope
by kapanlgcacad
Summary: A woman created the IS, the strongest weapon ever created in the history of Weaponry. It's quickly dominated the world itself with it strength and also dominated the 'Man'Kind, bringing them to their status failure. But one boy prevailed, showing the world his potential as the 'Man'Kind Last Hope. Sorry, my first time writing xD


'**Man'Kind Last Hope.**

**Chapter One: Lost**

"_Where the hell am i?!" _The thought of one Orimura Ichika, the normal looking tall Japanese boy who just got graduated from middle school. Now trying to enter High School, our hero just has to do one simple quest, he must pass the dreadful entrance exam! But now facing his first trial, finding the place it is.

"Dammit, how the hell I'm gonna find that room? This place is huge!" Huge it is, because now every person who wants to applying educations in Tokyo or close to the area itself must be examined, even for elementary levels. Because cases of some peoples that try to cheat on exam were so many that the government builds a facility just for the sole purpose of exam. It designed and created for the success and the safeness of the exam. There is even rumor that a guy that caught cheating was "executed".

"Now where I'm gonna go? Left or right?" To the left there is a door left hanged open. The boy felt that fate has called for him into that door. But wait! To right there is sound of splashing water, and the boy remember that today is entrance exam of the Tokyo Female Swimming Club! Wait?! How the hell he knew that?!

"Women, young women, swim suit, wet clothes, see trough …." The boy slowly walked to the right side of him. Wait, you idiot! Go to the left! That's your fate waiting for you! "But I want to go to right." Look the left side is your fated destiny, I don't care if you like or not, just go left! "But this is woman in wet swim suit, if I walk away from this, it's going to ruin my honor as a man!" I know that you are pervert, "A proud pervert I am!" …. O-Ok, butt this is your path to greatness. Beside, if you interested on girls with swim suit, there is many in your harem-. All the sudden, the boy walked quickly to the left, muttering "harem" to himself.

As the boy enters the room, he looked his surrounding and says "Where's my harem?" Wait! That's what you been thinking now!? O-Ok, continue to the story. Inside the room, there is three large-metal-armor-looking things on the center of the room. Out of curiosity, Ichika approach it. "So this is an IS?" he said and knocked the thing. 'Clang, clang, clang' the sound of metal through his ear, "Wow, that's one hard metal."

All the sudden he heard someone, "H-Hey, what are you doing here!?" said the voice behind him. He turned to see a glass wearing petite woman with short green hair with business suit adorned. What shock him the most are the big 'rack' she's caries even for her child like bodies. If it wasn't for her business suit and/or her 'rack', he will think that she's just a Elementary Scholar.

"T-This room is of limit right now, e-especially for m-man! P-Please leave i-immediately!" She walked trough behind him and try to push him out, but fail because the unknown boy is standing still. Awaked from his shock, Ichika realized that the woman tried to push him out, "O-Oh, Sorry."

Unknown to them, the arm of the large-metal-armor-looking thing had grabbed the katana on its scabbard and raised it, readied to strike. The petite woman hasn't realized it, but Ichika has. He quickly grabbed her than dodged the IS slash. The woman startled because the boy action but soon realized that they were dodging the IS, moving on its own, without anyone piloted it.

The IS then hovered from ground then fly forward, trying to slash them again. Ichika then tried to escape trough door, but all sudden it closed and locked the door, preventing them to escape. He try opened the door, even punched it, but it isn't budged at all. Their attacker is getting closer, so Ichika has no other choice but to dodge another slash again. He then heard another sound of machines moving, realized that the other two ISs is started to moved, presuming that both IS will attacking them.

One of them is bad news; three of them are a nightmare. Soon what Ichika has been doing is dodging their attacker, until they were cornered to the room with room for escaping. One of them fly toward you two, slashing for the finishing blow.

The petite woman awakened from her shock, and saw that the IS is getting closer. _'Is this it? I'm going to die?', _she though fearfully. The she saw the boy face, even in this situation, he still wore a sharp brave face. She felt guilty to the boy for almost sacrificing his life for her. _'I-I need to do something!', _then she suddenly let go of his grip, surprising the boy. "Hey, what the hell you doing!"

The woman stand in front of him, her arm spread open, trying to shield him from the IS. She closed her, her heart beats fast, accepting death. She felt The IS getting closer. She expected pain, painful death, but instead she heard the sound of pierced metal. She nervously opened her eyes, and saw the most shocking moment of her life. An arm, the boy arm, had pierced the IS, the hard metal chest of the IS. He grabbed something that she think as the IS Core, and then crushed it with his hand. His arm then let go of the IS, it falls down with a 'Thump'. "H-How?! H-How is that possible?!" shout the woman.

She saw the impossible. She just saw a human defeating an IS, even without breaking a sweat. IS is famous and infamous for its reputation as the most powerful weapon in the world. But this boy pierced the thing like a soft tissue. "One down, two mores to go."

Soon as one of the IS felled, the other one start attacking the boy. He quickly grabbed the fallen IS katana and block the IS slash attack. He quickly counters it with swift move to the left as he slash horizontally, cutting the IS into two pieces. Before the last IS moved, Ichika was already behind it. "Don't even think about it, Punk!" he said as an X mark appeared on the IS chest, cutting it into four pieces.

The battle is over, Orimura Ichika has destroyed the three Uchigane. What he and the woman are not aware about that there many hidden cameras, CCTV, recorded everything it saw. Inside the recording room, a smirk appears on the face of a shady person. He then uploaded the recording to Itube while laughed hysterically. "The World gonna go BOOMBASTIC after this! HAHAHAHAHA!"

'**Man'Kind Last Hope**

**Chapter One End**


End file.
